The Food Fight: The Exotic Jelly Edition
by Jish
Summary: Nathan and Duke are little kids in elementary school. They compare lunches and get into a debate about whose is cooler. However, it turns into a huge war with exotic kinds of jellies! Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Haven.**

**A/N: Well, this is different. My first Haven story! This story came from a school project. When my partner and I wrote the story I was imagining it as Duke and Nathan's childhood when they were friends the entire time.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**The Food Fight: The Exotic Jelly Edition**

A young, second-grade-bound Nathan Wuornos and a young, second-grade-bound Duke Crocker are sitting side-by-side outside of the principal's office. They are both smeared with food and are angrily cleaning themselves. Nathan turns to look at Duke.

"I hate you!" Nathan says, glaring at Duke.

"I hate you more!" Duke says after turning to look at Nathan.

"Oh yeah, Duke? I hate you times infinity!" Nathan says, smirking.

"Oh yeah, Nathan? I hate you infinity times one!" Duke says, smirking back.

"That's the same thing you booger!" Nathan breathes, calming down. "Anyway, do you know what I hate even more."

"Even more than _moi_?" Duke asks, but mispronouncing _moi_.

"It's _moi_ you fart-brain!" Nathan corrects Duke and slaps Duke on the back of the head. "No; I hate the fact that we had a food fight and we didn't even get to eat!" Nathan says, holding his stomach in hunger.

"Yeah; do you remember how that even started?" Duke asks, also holding his stomach. Nathan suddenly stands up and glares at Duke.

"Yeah! It was all your fault!" Nathan accuses, pointing at Duke.

"No it was your fault, Wuornos!" Duke retaliates, getting in Nathan's face.

"No it was your fault, Crocker!" Nathan rebuts, getting in Duke's face as well.

**Flashback: Beginning of Lunch**

Duke begins to take his lunch out of his brown paper bag. Nathan walks up to the table, and sits down.

"Hiya, Nathan! What did you bring today?" Duke asks Nathan, who begins taking his food out as well.

"Oh, hey Duke! My dad made me a Peanut Butter and Banana-Jelly Sandwich!" Nathan responds.

"Cool! But that's NOTHING compared to my exotic Peanut Butter and Raisin-Jelly Sandwich!" Duke says, about to take a bite of his now-unwrapped sandwich.

"Raisins? That's stupid!" Nathan says, about to take a bit of his own sandwich. Duke freezes, and takes a moment to fully comprehend what Nathan just said. When it clicks in his mind, Duke stands up and throws his sandwich down on the table.

"What did you just say to me, Wuornos?" Duke asks, very angry.

"I said that raisin-jelly is stupid!" Nathan responds, nonchalantly.

Duke proceeds to pull his sandwich apart. He holds one half in each hand: the jelly half in his right hand and the peanut-butter half in the other.

"Oh yeah? Then enjoy the raisins monkey-boy!" Duke says and throws the jelly half at Nathan.

"Bleh!" Nathan says and wipes the jelly off of his face. Once mostly cleaned, Nathan rises out of his seat.

"Take this, trail-mix boy!" Then says and throws his jelly half at Duke. Duke does his best to rid himself of the jelly and moves the other half into his right hand.

"Oh yeah? Enjoy the chunky peanut butter!" Duke says and throws that at Nathan. Nathan is disgusted once again and drops his peanut-butter half. He walks up to Duke.

"Have an apple!" Nathan says and shoves it into Duke's mouth. Duke makes some odd, gurgling noises before tossing the apple aside, now forgotten in the heat of battle.

"WAR!" Both Nathan and Duke shout in unison and run behind their chairs as their base.

"Have a Dorito!" Duke shouts, and throws a single Dorito. Nathan is hit and taken aback.

"Have a Snickers!" Nathan throws a fun-sized bar at Duke, but Duke evades. Nathan looks worried.

"Have a Hershey's!" Duke says and throws a single, wrapped brick at Nathan.

"Ooh, that's my favorite!" Nathan says and smiles, making Duke nervous. "Have some orange juice!" Nathan shouts and raises his arm, but he stops when Duke says something.

"No! Please! That's going too far!" Duke shouts, somewhat pleading. Nathan looks at the carton, and nods.

"Agreed." He says before pausing. Duke nods, and Nathan continues the fight. "Have some milk!" He says and throws it at Duke.

Duke jumps back, and starts wiping the milk off with his shirt. After a moment, Duke runs up to Nathan and pushes him down onto his chair, strangling Nathan. After a few moments of struggling, Nathan gets back to a vertical base and pushes Duke into his own chair and strangles him. Suddenly, they both stop and stand at attention when a deep, menacing voice is heard.

"What are you boys doing?" The principal shouts.

"It was all his fault! He did it! I didn't start it! It was-" Nathan and Duke say at the same time until they're interrupted.

"Enough! To my office! Now!" The principal shouts.

"Yes, sir…" Nathan and Duke say in unison, both looking down and defeated.

**Outside the Principal's Office**

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Duke says to Nathan, truly sorry.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Nathan says, honestly sorry as well.

"It was both our fault. Forgive me?" Duke asks, holding out his hand to Nathan.

"Absolutely. Forgiven, friend." Nathan responds, and shakes Duke's offered hand.

"Awesome!" Duke says, giving Nathan a hug. Nathan chuckles and returns the hug.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that was incredibly short. I only added the last part because the original script didn't have them making up, so I had to write that here. I hope you guys liked my first Haven story. Hopefully there will be more to come in the future. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
